Tenkrát v 18století
by Nadzu-chan
Summary: Trochu jiný pohled na Americkou nezávislost...


_Tenkr__á__t v __í_

Nacházíme se v době í,kdy lidé,nepokojení anglickým parlamentem a životem v Anglii odplouvají do "Nové země",kontinentu,kde zakládají kolonie.Náš příběh začíná až tam,kde puritáni,tedy noví obyvatelé Ameriky začínají vzpouru proti své rodné zemi,Anglii.

Začněme rokem 1772 a uvidíme,do jakých dějin nás zavede příběh Nového světa.

Opět přijely lodě.Zaplatil jsem daně a za peníze či směnný obchod vyzískal tisk a suroviny hodné k přežití.Ti mladí Britové,co mi náklad předávali,nejspíš nevěděli o tom,co se mezi mnou a Arthurem dě až moc mladí to pochopit.

Bratře.I ten čaj co mi dováží tví lidé mi tě hned př č?Zasloužím si snad tenhle život?Být na tobě závislý?To jsem zrovna mohl zůstat u č to dělám!Chci se osamostatnit,nepít ten tvůj č ít svůj způsob života,prozkoumat svou zemi a být jen tvým pří na tobě být závislý,Arthure,vždyť to víš.

Zašel jsem k sobě do domu těsně předtím,než začalo prš á se,že moje země,ač tak draze vykoupená,se mnou soucítí.Arthure,ty snad nechápeš důvod mého odjezdu.Šlo mi o svobodu,nebýt ti přítěží,a ty se mi odplácíš Anglickým králem nové země!Ty mi zpoplatňuješ mou svobodu!

Arthure!Kéž bych mohl sepsat svůj vztek na řádky papíru!Na můj vztek by byla i tvoje loď příliš malá.

A přeci tě stále chovám v lásce.Lásce?Spíše důvěrném přátelství.

Sedl jsem si ke svému stolu naproti krbu a začal psát mému bratrovi dopis.V něm jsem ho žádal o brzký příjezd,nenapsal jsem však dů ho odradit od příjezdu.

O hodnou chvíli přijela další dovážka čaje,novin a částky,kterou mám liber jsem nebyl schopen ani v Anglii vydělat!Naštěstí mám u sebe dost brambor a kakaových bobů,takže jsem se nemusel vrátit.

Převozníci čekali na mě,až jim předám úrodu zdejší půdy,ale jakmile se mi bedna s čajem dostala do ruk,zachvátil mne vztek a hodil ji do vody.

"Chci svobodu!Vyřiďte tomu angličanovi,že už nechci jeho přetvařovanou a nikdy se už se vrátíte,otroků by bylo dost.A nás osadníku tu není míň!Odplujte a nikdy se nevracejte!

"Přivezli jsme ti odpověď na tvůj dopis",opáčil mi mladík,nepestře oblečený převozní si mého výbuchu ani nevšímal.

Když jsem se podíval na převoznickou loď,hrdě nosící Anglickou vlajku na stěžni,uviděl jsem ho.

Stál tam,v klobouku s perem a červeném kabátě.Stál naprosto hrdě a pohled měl kamenný.Nevyčetl jsem z jeho obličeje ani náznak citu k mě už za bratra nepovažuje.

Elegantně sešel a mířil přímo k mému édl se až,když byl úplně u dveří.Loď se chystala odplout a já vyrazil nejistě k Arthurovi.

Jen co jsem za námi zavřel dveře,přitiskl mě ke se ke mně a do ucha mi lehce zašeptal:"Pokud chceš vzpouru,bouři ůže ti to."

Obyčejně jsem silnější než on,ale teď mě neposlechla ani jedna část tě dokážou slova zabíjet,tak on od této dovednosti nemá mi bušilo jako o závod a jeho tělo,tisknoucí se k mému,tomu zrovna nepomáhalo.

Viděl,že nejsem schopen slova a využil chvíli už jsem ležel na posteli a on seděl,už jen v košili a kalhotech,na mě.

"Co se to s tebou stalo,Alfrede?"

Nežnost a naléhavost jeho slov mě donutily zapomenout na ideu svobody a ítil jsem vzrušení být zase s ní jen on a já.

Začal jsem mu rozepínat jeho košili a čím víc jeho prsty dráždily moje tělo,tím víc mi okolí splynulo do matné š on a já.Letmé polibky vystřídaly vášnivost a vzájemnou touhu."Arthure...Bratře...",opakoval jsem jeho jméno pořád to jako sen._Jen on,a já..._

Probudilo mě až slunce,svítící mi do očí.Byl jsem sá jsem se na postel a rozhlédl se po ň v krbu vystřídal ještě rudé uhlíky a na stolku ležel dopis,přikrytý psacím brkem.

_"__Alfrede,_

_mrz__í__ mne,__ž__e nechce__š__ b__ý__t v__í__c m__ý__m bratrem a to,co se stalo v__č__era,nebylo uv__áž__liv__é__.Pros__í__m zapome__ň__ tedy na v__š__echno a opatruj se._

_Arthur__."_

Jeho písmo jsem poznal hned,ale obsah mě se stalo včera,nebylo uvážlivé.

Od kdy je náhlá láska uvážlivá?Zase se snažíš skrýt své city,když jsi je dal tak neopratrně najevo?Nebyla to chyba,vím,že bys to chybou nazval!

Příští den jsem zase pozval Arthura,tentokrát pod záminkou špatného čaje,jinak by nepřijel.

Jen,co loď odjela,začalo se zase bouř ž začalo pršet,vedl jsem ho v mučivém tichu na čekali osadníci.

Zastavil jsem řád jsem ale zůstával otočený zády.

"Arthure,bratře,jak ti mám jen říkat.O žádný čaj nešlo,tos snad é city jsou často mučivé,ale tvoje pravé emoce jsou občas neopatrně vyzrazeny,že?Té noci,napsal jsi mi mne k tomuto řešení."

Otočil jsem, ře už byla v plné síle,a za mnou vycházeli ostatní obyvatelé naší země.

"Chci svobodu!",zařval jsem na něj,přehlušujíc hrom.

Reakce,která se mi od něj dostala,mne málem srazila na na kolenou jsem nebyl já,byl to on.A breč pláč a vzlyky se mísily s deštěm a burácením nebes.

"Dej mi svobodu a už nikdy si mě nepodmaňuj!Nechci být tvou přítěží!"

Po tvářích i mě začaly stékat slzy.Vždyť podívejte se na ná bratři...Dvě země..

MIlá dí ím,jestli to je dobrý konec,ale teď vám chci říct,co jste právě doč vám nepřišla bedna s čajem,která spadla do moře důležitá,jste na se rok 1773 a tuto událost nazýváme "Bostonské pití čaje"

Mezitím,co si Amerika "užíval" s Anglií oné noci,probíhala venku válka 13 osad,kterou jsem ani nezmínila.

Rok 1774 je zmíněn jen událostí známou jako Válka za samostatnost,kde právě Amerika žádá od Arthura svou všichni máte vědět,Amerika svou nezávislost získal a 4.července 1776 vzniknul americký kongres a byl vyhlášen stát USA,vedený 1. prezidentem Georgem Washingtonem...

Tolik o osudu Ameriky tenkrát v í...


End file.
